pretty_cure_rewrite_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Butterfly Charge
Pretty Cure Butterfly Charge is AwesomeElement5000's Rewrite of Yes! Pretty Cure 5 In Glitter Force it's called Glitter Force Butterfly Warriors Characters Yumehara Nozumi/Cure Dream (Judy Vincent in the English Dub) Nozomi is the 14-year-old main protagonist who is a second-year student at her school, L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She was struggling to become a teacher. Although she is not very smart and is constantly getting into trouble with her goofy attitude, she has a strong and kind heart that eventually makes her the leader of the group. Later in the mid-series, she sets her new goal of sports and studies, and becomes less clumsy, thus becoming the student council vice president. Her alter ego is Cure Dream, the Cure of Hope whose theme color is pink and she has powers related to starlight. Natsuki Rin/Cure Rogue (Riley Baxter in the English Dub) Rin is a 14-year-old girl who is Nozomi's childhood best friend. Being proficient in all kinds of sports and also a responsible older sister to her younger twin siblings, she is often the one to reason with Nozomi when she comes up with unreasonable ideas or is acting too childish. Her alter ego is Cure Rouge, the Cure of Passion whose theme color is red and she has powers related to fire. Kasugano Urara/Cure Lemonade (Melanie Bright in the English Dub) Urara is a 13-year-old girl who is an exchange student who aspires to be an actress. She is half Japanese from her mother's side and half French from her father's side. Before becoming Pretty Cure, she did not have any friends and could not be herself in front of others. Her alter ego is Cure Lemonade, the Cure of Effervescence whose theme color is yellow and she has powers related to air and creation. Akimoto Komachi/Cure Mint (Kimberly Atwood in the English Dub) Komachi is a 15-year-old girl who is in her third year at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. She is an aspiring author, and is already halfway through her first book thanks to Natts's help. She is kind and shy, but when she is angered enough, she will snap and release her temper. Her family owns a traditional Japanese sweets shop where she gets Coco and Natts' food from. Along with her best friend and partner Karen, she is one of the popular seniors at the school. Her alter ego is Cure Mint, the Cure of Tranquility whose theme color is green and she has powers related to plants. Minazuki Karen/Cure Aqua (Karen Streamers in the English Dub) Karen is a 15-year-old girl who is the oldest member of the team and comes from a very affluent family. She is the president of the student council at L'Ecole des Cinq Lumieres. Despite her popularity and strong outward personality, Karen is lonely at home, and because of her awkward relationship with her parents, she has problems properly showing her real feelings. Komachi is her best friend and a fellow student council member and also the only one she could tell her real feelings to before she met Nozomi. Her alter ego is Cure Aqua, the Cure of Intelligence whose theme color is blue and she has powers related to water. Masuko Mika/Cure Flash (Miley Martinson in the English Dub) Mika is a 14 year old girl and is the reporter of the L'École des Cinq Lumières newspaper. Mika is very outgoing and will do anything for a story. She is fascinated by mysteries and attempts to solve them. She is jealous of Karen for having more friends than she has, but later warms up to her and the two get along with each other very well. She is Cure Flash,' '''the Cure of Mysteries whose theme color is Silver and she has powers related to light and thunder. Mimino Kurumi/Cure Rose (Kayla Simone in the English Dub) Kurumi is a 13-year-old girl who is a mysterious girl that appeared in the second quarter of the series. She is very mature, strict and serious, scolds Nozomi for her childishness and is also very selfless. But at times she could be swept up in what the girls were doing. She is the reincarnation of a protector of the Palmier Kingdom, Milk. She is a mix of all six Cures; hopeful like Nozomi, passionate like Rin, effervescent like Urara, tranquil like Komachi, intelligent like Karen, and outgoing like Mika. She appears to be a very talented singer like Urara, whom she appeared to have a excellent friendship with. Her alter ego is '''Cure Rose', the Cure of Prayers whose theme color is purple and she has powers related to flowers and darkness. Mascots Coco: One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom,His human alias is Kokoka Koji '''(Dylan Kendricks in the English Dub) he ends his sentences in "coco" when in mascot form in the Japanese Version '''Natts (Nutty in the English Dub): One of the princes of the Palmier Kingdom. His human alias is Mr. Natsu '''(Dylan Jackson in the English Dub) '''Liliac: The Princess of the Palmier Kingdom. She is Coco's Twin Sister. Her human alias is Ikeda Miku (Madeline Johnson in the English Dub) She ends her sentences in "lil" when in mascot form in the Japanese Version Rewrite Changes * This Version has 7 cures instead of 5 * Mika is a Cure in this version. * Kurumi is an actual Cure in this version and she's the reincarnation of Milk instead of being Milk. * The name of the Cures' hometown is Rêver City and is located in France instead of Japan. The Cures still have Japanese names however as the town has Japanese influence. * They only wore the Yes! 5! outfits. * Cure Mint's powers are now both defensive and offensive, and are capable of purifying enemies. * For transformations, the Cures use the Yes! 5! version as usual while the GoGo version is only reserved for instant transformations, with the exception of Kurumi who has her own transformation sequence no matter the transformation. * Masuko Mika is Voiced by Hanba Tomoe and Liliac is voiced by Nakagawa Shoko See Also Transformations/Skyrose Translate! Attacks Glitter Force Butterfly Warriors Category:Series